Felines Need Manners
by Mintwafflez
Summary: Axel finds out about how many cats Roxas's mother owns. He regrets it now. For Spotz.


**Felines Need Manners**;

Gift fic for Sciumthy-San aka Spotz.

She asked me for a little Axel/OC lovin' a while back, and I feel bad for not having the muse for it till now. NO, THIS IS NOT SOME LITTLE ORIGINAL CHARACTER/CANON LOVE FEST. She knows what form her little Oc love takes. 8D

SORRY THIS TOOK ME… AGES.

**Pairings**: Sliigghhtttt Axel + Roxas. FRIENDSHIP.

**Rating**: T for Language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, so I don't own the characters. The wonderful little kitties though, are based off of other characters from other series I don't own. One is Mine, One is Spotz's property.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Axel felt meager standing in front of his friend's door, a plastic bag slung over his shoulder with various hair care contents, awkwardly exposed in the middle of the housing complex. He jammed his finger into the door bell once more, hearing it chime happily behind the walls. Ugh, Roxas had said to come over _now_ didn't he? The red-head jabbed it one more time for good measure. After a few exasperated minutes the door swung open, blonde teen on the inside.

"... bed head gives you away, got it memorized?"

"… just get in Axel before the cats get out," he grounded out between clenched teeth, shutting the door firmly behind his guest once he stepped in. Axel frowned, setting the grocery bag down as he toed off his boots. Even though he and Roxas had had a long and close friendship, he'd never actually been inside the teen's house, or even been enlightened on the amount of cats that his mother owned and housed in there. At least four sets of glowing eyes peered back at him from the darkened room, curtains still drawn even though it was mid-afternoon. Roxas flicked on the kitchen light, rather than walking all the way over to draw the curtains, successfully lighting up the greeting area of the small apartment.

"There's six of them," he snapped, running a hand through his tangle of hair, "Before you ask."

Axel nodded, moving his bag up onto the counter as a small cat stalked over, cautiously sniffing at the ground before him. It was a soft gold, and he mused himself as he noticed the mini cow lick that came off its head. He bent over, patting its head roughly, not giving the creature much more thought.

"That's Pip…"

"And that's nice to know," he responded semi-sharply, not giving a real damn about the cats' names. The sleepy boy just grunted in response, turning to usher him down the hallway.

"First door, bathroom," Roxas stated matter of factly, shoving the door open and flicking on the light. "Comes with its own tub cat- Voxie."

Almost on cue the little grey tabby popped over the side on the tub, meowing a greeting to the humans. Axel grunted, shutting off the light and turning for the blonde to continue his tour.

"Mom's room… Sora's Room… my room."

"… am I not allowed to see inside your room or something? Seriously, 5 whole years and you're denying me access to your room."

Roxas responded with a sharp grunt, turning on his heel and marching back into the kitchen. He watched the red-head intently, taking note of his little twitchy movements for the door knob.

"I wouldn't Axel."

"Quit being a sour puss. What, hiding your boyfriend in there or something?"

"No," Roxas responded flatly, appearing around the corner with a half-drained glass of milk, "it's for your safety."

"… 'for safety' my ass!" Axel rounded back, planting a lithe hand on his hip, causing his excessive belt wear to jingle. "To the count of three… one…"

"Ax- don't…"

"…two…"

"Whatever, I'm not paying for your injuries then."

"… three!" The red-head sprung the door open, falling forward as it glided open on oiled hinges. He corrected himself, staring around the room with a confused daze. "I'll be damned, it's… _clean_."

Roxas didn't make a comment, his only response came as the sound of the cupboards banging. His emerald eyes continued to scan – whoa what was that… Axel took a double take over the vicinity of Roxas's bed. Glowing eyes stared back at him and a soft, '_Meeeww_' expertly distracted him. "… if you're the only thing he was hiding in here-"

He didn't comprehend what happened in the millisecond span of time before the cat was on his head, teetering on his skull and purring like a motor.

"WHATTHEFUCK," Axel snuck his hands around the cat's waist, pulling it away from his hair. Before he could chuck it across the room though, the molted she-cat clung to his neck, wrapping around him like fake fur.

"That's Spencer. Watch out. She may steal your pants."

The red-head froze, cranking his head as far to the side as he could to stare at the blonde with a frightened emerald gaze. The cat rubbed her head against his jaw, giving a cheeky meow in the process as if to say '_just wait, I will_!'

"…What?!"


End file.
